The field of the invention is camera cranes.
Camera cranes are often used in motion picture and television production. The motion picture or television camera is typically mounted on a crane arm supported on a mobile base, dolly, or truck. The mobile base may be pushed and steered by hand. Larger units, which have more weight carrying capacity, and longer reaches, typically have electric driving motors powered by onboard batteries. Some mobile bases may also serve as over the road vehicles.
Camera cranes generally have a crane arm supported on a base, with a camera platform at one end of the arm, and a counter weight at the other end. The crane arm can be pivoted by hand to raise and lower the camera, and also to pan to the left or right side. A leveling system is often included to maintain the camera platform in a level orientation, as the camera platform is raised and lowered.
With the development of high definition digital, television cameras, and remote controlled motion picture cameras, filming can be achieved with or without a camera operator behind the camera. Rather, the remotely-controlled camera may be suspended on a crane arm, with the camera operator monitoring the image captured by the camera via a remote monitor, rather than a view finder in the camera. Still, most filming is performed with the camera operator, cinematographer, director, or other person behind the camera, so that the recorded image is viewed in the viewfinder of the camera, and not on a remote monitor.
Due to the variety of filming or video locations, the camera crane arm should advantageously be portable and lightweight. On the other hand, the arm must be rigid enough, when assembled, to resist bending and sagging, and to avoid excessive whipping motion of the camera during crane arm movement.
Mobile bases with crane arms supporting a camera are frequently also used in the television production of sporting events, concerts, and other televised or filmed events. While various camera cranes have been widely known and successfully used, certain disadvantages remain. One disadvantage is that the presence of the crane structure around the camera can interfere with the camera operator, cinematographer, director, etc., e.g., by preventing them from taking a desired position, usually behind the camera. Another disadvantage is the time required to set up a camera crane. Typically, camera cranes are provided in sections which must be bolted together to make a boom arm of a desired length. This requires time, tools, and skill. As production time is usually extremely expensive, even small time savings may be significant.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved camera crane. There is also a need for an improved camera crane which is light weight and easily transportable, but yet which can steadily carry significant payloads, and which can position and support a camera in a wide range of positions and orientations, while also avoiding excessive interference with the camera operator. There is a further need for a camera crane which can be quickly and easily set up, preferably without the need for tools.
To this end, a camera crane includes a boom arm pivotally connected to a post assembly adapted to be supported on a camera dolly. A track section is attached at the front end of the boom arm, and a counter weight platform is attached at the back end of the boom arm. Leveling rods extending between the track section and counter weight platform to maintain the track section and counter weight platform in a horizontal orientation, as the boom arm is pivoted or tilted up and down, to change the elevation of the camera. A camera frame is linearly movable along the track section. As a result, the camera can be easily moved into a wide range of positions.
In a second and separate aspect of the invention, the boom arm has a joggle section, to provide additional head room clearance around the camera.
In a third and separate aspect of the invention, the camera frame is rotatably supported on the track section, so that the camera can pan continuously in either direction, clockwise or counter-clockwise.
In a fourth and separate aspect of the invention, a camera platform is pivotally or rotatably attached to the camera frame. The camera is attached to the camera platform. As a result, the camera can continuously change elevation angle, with the camera lens positioned, e.g., vertically straight up or straight down, and at any angle in between.
In a fifth and separate aspect of the invention, and counter weight platform and counter weights are concave with a rounded back surface, to minimize the clearance space needed to turn the boom arm, while providing an extended range of camera lens height.
In a sixth and separate aspect of the invention, and anti-backlash or motion control pivot joint or device is provided on the boom arm and camera frame, to provide for smooth dampened back lash free movement.
In a seventh and separate aspect of the invention, a lightweight one piece camera crane is provided which can be quickly set up without tools.
In an eight and separate aspect of the invention, a track section on the crane can be quickly removed and replaced with an accessory to provide different camera mounting positions and a more compact and lightweight design.
In a ninth and separate aspect of the invention, roll movement is provided via an alternative camera frame design or via a roll movement accessory attached to a camera a base plate supported by the crane.
The invention resides as well in sub combinations of the features as described below.
Additional features and advantages will appear hereinafter.